The Adopted Ones
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Hannah, Daniella, Sophia, and Bailey have actual kids. Well, they're too young when they end up having them. So, they send them to an orphanage and Logan finds them. Will Hannah, Daniella, Sophia, and Bailey be able to re-adopt their kids...before its too late? CARLOS&LOGAN, HANNAH
1. The Adoption Agency

_**A/N: Well, I decided that I should make it so Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's daughters Hannah, Daniella, Sophia, and Bailey had kids of their own. Jenna had Kyle, who has her blonde hair...and...Bailey's brown eyes. Also, Jenna has Bailey's raven-colored hair, and Hannah's bright green eyes. And, as if it wasn't obvious, Hannah and Bailey are together. So, this first chapter is Kyle and Jenna...Hannah and Bailey's kids, in an adoption agency.**_

* * *

Kyle Mitchell-Knight was standing by the window, looking out at all the other kids on the huge front lawn.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be outside, its just that he'd rather be with his little sister, Jenna, even more than that.

"Kyle!" A sweet little voice called at his feet. Kyle looked down and smiled at his little sister's bright green eyes.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kyle asked, lifting his little sister up and into his arms.

"Good. I really wish we'd be adopted sometime soon, though." Jenna said, her eyes watering even more than before that.

"Hey...it'll be ok. We'll get adopted any day now." Kyle said, a small smile on his face. Jenna shook her head, obviously not believing him.

"Kyle...its been _four years. _Everyone else we know has been coming and going before our very eyes. I just want someone to adopt us." Jenna said.

She hopped down from her brother's lap and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. Kyle watched her go, shaking his head sadly.

"Dude...what did you do to your sister?" Ryan, Kyle's best friend asked, coming into the room. Kyle shook his head, wiping away the tears.

"Jenna wants to get adopted so bad...I keep trying to explain to her that eventually we will be adopted...but, she won't believe me." Kyle said.

"Dude...she's six. She doesn't understand why your parents gave you two up in the first place." Ryan said, placing a comforing hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, our Mom...Hannah...was only nineteen...and our Mama...Bailey...was only fifteen-years-old when Jenna was born." Kyle explained.

Truth be told, he didn't really get why their Mom and Mama let them go, either. I mean, they had their Grandpa Mitchell...and Grandpa Knight to help.

"Well...did you ever think that your parents..._mothers_...had a reason for giving you up?" Ryan asked, tilting his head at Kyle.

"I just told you that they were young when they had her...even younger than that when they had me." Kyle said, his voice rising with every word.

"Well...isn't Jenna supposed to be in school by now?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly at Kyle.

"Yeah...but...you know how she is. She doesn't want to leave me...and...besides...you know how it is. No one wants to adopt her." Kyle said.

"And you know what else about her..._panick attacks._" Ryan said, lowering his voice when he said panick attacks.

They both heard a gasp by the door. Ryan spun around when he heard the gasp...and Kyle knew the voice too well.

"Is that really true?" Jenna asked, tiltling her head at him. Kyle shook his head, too stunned to speak.

Jenna sighed. "I knew it. Wow. I figured one of the other guys would say that...but not you." She said, spinning on her heel and fleeing out the door.

"Jenna...wait!" Kyle screamed after her. Jenna didn't stop, even though she realized he was calling to her.

Jenna ran into Miss Wrainwright...who everyone there called Miss Kelly.

"Wow...Jenna...where are you going?" Miss Kelly asked.

"Miss Kelly...can you enroll me in school?" Jenna asked, tilting her head at her.

"Well...why do you want to go to school so badly?" Miss Kelly asked.

"Its just that I overheard Kyle and Ryan talking about me...so...I want to prove them wrong." Jenna said.

"Are you sure about this, Jenna? I of all people would know how close you are to your brother." Miss Kelly said, placing a comforting hand on her small-by-comparison shoulder.

Jenna smiled sadly up at her. She was about to respond, when a familiar voice to Jenna was heard from down the hall.

"Jenna, wait a second!" It was Kyle, running down the hall with Ryan by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna demanded, stomping her tiny ballet flat against the shiny hardwood floor.

"I'm trying to help you!" Kyle exclaimed through clenched teeth. Then, he grabbed her hand and ran back down the hall.

"We'll be back in a minute." Ryan said to Miss Kelly, following the siblings back down the hall.

Cameron and Lloyd were waiting in front of the siblings' bedroom door. They opened it, and they walked through.

The door shut behind them, with Cameron, Lloyd, and Ryan guarding the door from the outside.

"Now, how exactly are you helping me again?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"Look, Jenna...you may not know this...but...the kids at the local school...well...they..." Kyle started.

"They what, Kyle? They what? Make me feel like I don't belong? Like I don't even know my own older brother?" Jenna demanded, starting to get even angrier with him.

"Jenna...I didn't realize that you were so upset about this." Kyle said, reaching out to his little sister.

"Just...leave me alone...alright? I need to think about...if..." Jenna said, trailing off.

"You...what? Jenn?" Kyle asked, his voice soft, and apologetic.

"...If...I'm going to school or not." Jenna said, a small smile on her face. Kyle smiled back.

She opened the door and noticed the three guys were still standing there. One of them...Cameron...asleep.

"Hey, guys!" Jenna chirped, skipping out the door. Ryan, Cameron, and Lloyd looked at Kyle with open mouths.

Kyle just shook his head, and shut the door in their faces. Then, flopped onto his bed and ended up falling off of it, and falling to the floor with a loud, resounding, _THUD!_


	2. This is Is Our Biggest Night

Tonight was a very big night for all of the kids...and adults...at the adoption agency.

Tonight, of all nights, would be the night that couples who were unfortunate to have a baby of their own...could adopt.

It was an even bigger night for Kyle and Jenna Mitchell-Knight, though.

Little did the two know, their mothers, Hannah and Bailey, were there...waiting.

Waiting to see the kids that they had given up only _four years _ago.

Jenna was in her room when the clapping sounded. She knew she would have to go out first.

She and Cameron, that is. They were closest-to-youngests the agency had at this point in time.

Jenna was trying to put her hair up in a matching blue bow that matched her dress, but, her fingers slipped.

Kyle came in, a soft, apologetic smile on her face. "Hey, are you feeling ok?" He asked, coming in the room.

"Yeah...well...no...I don't even know if our Mama and Mommy are here or not." Jenna said, shaking her head.

"They'll be there. They'be been there for the past three years." Kyle said, smiling slightly.

"Wait...why didn't they come for the first year?" Jenna asked, tilting her head at her brother.

"Well...Miss Kelly says its because they felt bad about giving us up." Kyle explained.

"Then why did they give us up in the first place?" Jenna demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jenna...I told you...they were really young when they had the two of us...and they were too afraid to tell anyone they were pregnant in the first place." Kyle said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jenna shrugged him off, grabbed the locket she always worn around her neck, and stormed out of the room.

She ran into Cameron, who smiled slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head and smiling slightly.

"Nothing...its just that...I really want to get adopted...but...by my parents...and I doubt that'll happen." Jenna said, shaking her head.

"Hey, you never know. It could happen." Cameron said, tilting her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Yeah...I doubt it. Besides, no one wants me. Not even my own parents want me." Jenna said, her eyes filling with tears.

Cameron placed a hand on her shoulder, and Jenna ran in the other direction. Kyle ran up to Cam after Jenna left.

"Where's Jenna?" Kyle asked, slightly out of breath. "She just went that way." Cameron said, pointing in the direction the six-years-old girl had gone.

Kyle ran after her. Jenna sat on the windowsill, crying her eyes out. Kyle walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenna?" Kyle asked softly. Jenna jumped, screamed, and fell off of the window. "JENNA!" Kyle screamed.

"KYLE!" Jenna screamed, looking up at him. "Take my hand and don't look down...look at me, alright?" Kyle asked.

Jenna grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up and over, so her feet were on the marble-tiled floor.

"You ok?" Kyle asked, once the two had caught their breaths. "I'm fine." Jenna said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Come here...come here." Kyle said, opening his arms to his sister. She ran into them, sobbing.

Then, they heard Miss Kelly's voice over the intercom. "All adoptees please come to the main ballroom!"

"Come on...we have to go. And, remember, no matter what happens...we'll be going anywhere and everywhere together." Kyle said, taking his hand and walked out of the room.

Jenna walked beside her brother, her light blue ballet flats slapping against the marble.

"I hate these shoes! Nobody's gonna like me...probably even more than they don't like me already." Jenna said.

"Jenna...no one's going to like you if you say that they're not going to." Kyle said, wrapping an arm around his sister.

Jenna gave her brother a small smile...then took his hand and took a deep breath. Kyle took a deep breath as well.

As soon as they stepped through the double carved wood doors...the spotlight was thrust onto Jenna.

She looked back at Jenna...her bright green eyes wide with fear. Kyle waved her on, a small smile on his face.

Jenna stepped down the red-carpeted marble steps, her hand gliding against the shiny wooden handrailing.

~Meanwhile, behind the spotlight~

Kyle's friends: Lloyd, Cameron, and Ryan were the ones manning the spotlight.

"Dude, close your mouth, you'll catch flies in your mouth." Lloyd said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, sorry. Its just that...Jenna looks...wow." Cameron said, his mouth even wider than before.

"You'd better not tell that to Kyle unless you want your arm broken in half." Ryan advised Cameron, moving the spotlight over slightly.

~Back to the actual party.~

"This is Jenna Mitchell-Knight. She's cute, yet fiery when she needs to be." Miss Kelly announced over the loudspeaker.

Jenna gave the crowd a bright smile, exactly like Miss Kelly had taught her to do.

When Jenna got on the floor, Kyle smiled down at her and followed, tripping over one of his shoes.

Jenna ran up to her brother, helping off of the ground. As soon as Kyle stood up, he smiled at his sister.

Everyone applauded, and this time the spotlight was thrust onto both of them.

"Mr. Kyle Mitchell-Knight and his sister, Miss Jenna Mitchell-Knight!" Miss Kelly exclaimed.

The room bust out into applause once again, all of them smiling at...Jenna.

"You did it, Jen! You really did it!" Kyle whispered, smiling.

"This is all because of you." Jenna whispered back, gesturing to the crowd of people before them.

"Guys!" Lloyd screamed, coming up to the siblings. "We just saw your mothers." Stephanie said, breathless.

"Seriously?" Kyle asked, taking his sister's hand and squeezing it. "Yeah!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"They just walked in...and they looked interested when they saw the two of you." Stephanie said, smiling slightly.


	3. Jenna and Kyle Get Adopted, and A Fence

Jenna was sitting in the bedroom in hte adoption agency...smiling slightly.

"Hey...wait...you aren't packed yet?" Kyle asked, walking into the room.

Jenna shook her head no sadly. "Why not?" Kyle asked, tilting head smiling slightly.

"Because I don't want to leave. Everyone here...they're my family." Jenna said, tears in her eyes.

"I know they're your family...but...don't you want to meet our actual mothers?" Kyle asked.

"I do want to meet them! Its just...I don't want to leave anyone here." Jenna said, tears in her eyes.

"Wait...you only want to stay with...oh...I don't know, Cameron?" Kyle pressed.

"Maybe...just a little." Jenna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure Cameron can come visit." Kyle assured his sister, pulling her suitcase out of the closet.

"Nope." Jenna said, crossing her arms. "What do you mean 'nope'?" Kyle asked, glaring at his sister.

"Cameron said that he's sorry, but he can't see me anymore since I'll be leaving." Jenna said, pouting.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that. He was probably preoccupied." Kyle said, placing a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Are you sure he didn't mean that?" Jenna asked, tilting her head.

"I'm positive." Kyle reassured his sister, when there was all of a sudden a knock on the door.

Kyle opened the door, rolling his eyes at the disruption. Cameron stood there, his eyes wide.

"Um, Jenna, can I talk to you for a minute...in private?" Cameron asked, grabbing her arm.

"I have nothing to say to you." Jenna said, crossing her arms over herchest and walking away from Cameron.

"Jenna...I didn't mean what I said to you before." Cameron pleaded, giving her the pout that she can't ignore.

"Sure you didn't! Don't you know that I care about you...a lot?" Jenna says, tears in her eyes.

"Jenna...you need to come here." Cameron said, taking her hand and pulling her close to him.

"No...I don't...I don't need to do anything that involves with you..." Jenna trailed off, squirming.

She got cut off when Cameron kissed her on the mouth. Jenna closed her eyes and smiled against his mouth.

They pulled away...and Jenna smiled down at him. Cameron touched her cheek softly.

"So, you feeling better about leaving now?" Cameron asked, taking his hand and squeezed it.

"Well...a little. I mean, i still don't want to leave anymore." Jenna said, looking down suddenly.

"You guys do realize I'm still here, right?" Kyle asked, from the doorway.

"Oh, yeah. About that...GET OUT!" Jenna screamed, shoving her brother out the door and slamming it once he was in the hallway.

"So, why don't you want to leave?" Cameron asked, sitting down.

"Because I don't want to leave you." Jenna said, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"You won't leave me, and you want to know why?" Cameron asked, taking Jenna's hand and squeezing it.

Jenna nodded her head yes. "Because I am giving you this." Cameron said, slipping a necklace over her head.

"Why are you giving me this?" Jenna asked, wiping her eyes, while laughing slightly.

"Because then you can you always have a piece of me with you." Cameron said, smiling back at her.

Jenna grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. Then, she gave him a kiss and smiled.

"So, what about now? You excited, or not...by the way...you can call me." Cameron said, smiling.

"I don't know. I still don't want to leave you. I did want to leave...but...now that I actually am..." Jenna broke off.

"...its harder than you thought? By the way, its kind of good that I'm tomorrow...and I'd feel bad if I left you." Cameron said, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Wait...you're leaving tomorrow?" Jenna squealed, jumping up.

"Yeah..." Cameron said, not really knowing where Jenna's going with this.

"Where?" Jenna asked, tilting her head and jumping up and down.

Cameron chuckled. "You are just too cute." Cameron said, tapping her nose affectionately.

"Hey...I am only six." Jenna said, a small red blush tinting her cheeks.

"True. You are six...and...I don't really know where I'm going." Cameron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cameron, why do you care about me so much?" Jenna asked, sighing slightly.

"I care about you because you get me more than anyone little girl I have ever met." Cameron said.

"Oh...thanks. Well, I need to pack because whoever's picking the two of us up will be coming soon." Jenna said, grabbing her suitcase and finishing her packing.

As soon as she was finished packing, Jenna walked down the marble spiral staircase.

They walked out the door, hand-in-hand, and looked at the red Jeep parked in front of the orphanage.

A man who somehow looked familiar to the two Mitchell-Knight siblings stepped out of the Jeep.

He grabbed Jenna by the hand, and then smiled menacingly. Then, he threw them into the Jeep.

"By the way, I'm Brett. I'm actually Jenna's actual father...and I got your Mama pregnant." Brett said, smiling slightly.

Jenna's eyes widened from the backseat, and Kyle smiled at her from the front.

They got to the small house that had that had...barbed wire around it.

Brett dragged the two kids up the stairs. Kyle to the room that looked out at the barbed wire fence.

Jenna was on the other side of the house.

Later, when it was night time, Kyle snuck down the hall to Jenna's "room."

"Jenna...Jen...wake up." Kyle whispered, easing the door open slightly.

Jenna's eyes snapped open...and she ran to her brother.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." Kyle whispered fiercly.

He had both his and his sister's suitcases in his hands.

They snuck out of the house and walked to the barbed wire fence.

"We have to get over that." Kyle said, gasping.

"I-I can't." Jenna stammered, intimidated by the big barbed wire fence in front of her.

Kyle jumped over the barbed wire fence.

"Remember Mommy and Mom." Kyle whispered over the fence.

Jenna jumped over the fence, landing softly on the other side.

Then, they both walked down the road, when they came to a sign.

It said: LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA 2,000 MILES AWAY

"Well, here we go." Kyle said, as they both started walking away.


	4. Finally Make It To LA

**_A/N: So, sorry that the last chapter got to the point before I wanted it to...but...I was running out of room. Please let me know what you think! If you hate it, well, please don't say anything! ~BigTimeLoveBug P.S. Do you think Jenna should be blonde or raven-haired?_**

* * *

It was six o' clock in the morning when Kyle woke up.

He turned over and looked at his little sister, who was staring at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked, sitting up from the ground they were laying on.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Jenna asked, clutching her necklace.

Kyle couldn't help but smirk. His sister hasn't taken that necklace off since Cameron gave it to her.

"Now what's beautiful?" Kyle asked, tilting his head at her.

"This sunrise. Its so beautiful...I've never seen anything like this." Jenna said.

She was mesmerized by it...since she hasn't seen a sunrise on the L.A. border in so long.

"Believe me, Little Sister. (_**A/N: Ring a** **bell?**_) The sunrise is even better in L.A." Kyle said, smiling slightly.

"You do realize I was two when we left?" Jenna demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I realize that. You were two...I also remember that before we left...you, me, Mama, and Mommy would look at the sunrise every day." Kyle said, giving Jenna a soft, reassuring smile.

"Kyle, do you think we'll ever see either of them again?" Jenna asked, tilting her head.

"Jenna, why do you think we're going back to L.A. in the first place?" Kyle pressed gently, standing up.

"I know...to see them. Kyle, its been four years. They'd be twenty-two and twenty-one by now." Jenna said.

"Well, we won't know if we don't try, now will we?" Kyle asks, grabbing his suitcase.

"Give me a second." Jenna said, standing up herself.

She walked over to her blue suitcase and snapped it open. Jenna pulled her bunny out, smiling.

Kyle looked down at her and smiled. Jenna smiled back, giving her bunny a reassuring squeeze.

"So, you ready to finally see our mothers again?" Kyle asked, tilting his head at his sister.

"I guess so...but...Kyle what if I'm not what our Moms are expecting?" Jenna asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Jenna...I've said this before...you'll be more than what they're expecting." Kyle said, holding out his hand.

Jenna grabbed onto it, giving him a smile. They started walking...and Jenna couldn't help but smile again.

They were finally going to meet their mothers. "What hotel did they live in the last time we saw them?" She asked.

"Well...it had something to do with a tree." Kyle said, giving his sister a small shug of his shoulders.

"I don't really know any trees that have something to do with L.A." Jenna said, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Kyle said, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

They continued walking through the mist, and Jenna couldn't help but shiver in the cold, morning air.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kyle asked suddenly, bending down so he was face-to-face with his sister.

He felt her forehead. "I'm feeling fine sickness-wise...just a little cold." Jenna explained, smiling slightly.

They walked down the palm-tree lined roads of Los Angeles, taking in the sights.

They stopped in front of the Palm Woods Hotel, and Jenna tilted her head at her brother.

"Is this it?" She asked, a small, mysterious smile on her face.

"Yup. That's it. Lets ask the manager which room, ok?" Kyle asked, taking his sister's hand and squeezing it.

"Ok...but...I'm kind of scared...he looks really scary." Jenna whispered.

"Alright...then I'll ask. You just need to stay with me, alright?" Kyle said, a small smile on his face.

Mr. Bitters groaned when he saw the Mitchell-Knight siblings walk through the double doors of the Palm Woods Hotel.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods Hotel. I'm Mr. Bitters...and I have a feeling you two don't live here" Mr. Bitters stated flatly, squinting at Jenna.

"That's right sure. Actually, we don't live here. We're here to see our mothers, aunts, or grandparents. Bailey Mitchell and Hannah Knight are our mothers, Daniella Diamond and Sophia Garcia are our aunts, and our grandparents are Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell." Kyle said, smiling.

"Apartment 2J is where you two should find them." Mr. Bitters said, turning away from them.

They took the elevator, and Kyle pressed the button for the 2nd floor.

Jenna took a noticable deep breath beside him, and the two of them smiled at one another reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine. You just need to calm down." Kyle said, squeezing her hand as the elevator stopped.

The doors slid open, and they both smiled. The two Mitchell-Knight siblings smiled, then stepped out of the elevator.

"What apartment again?" Jenna asked, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Well, the manager said something about 2J." Kyle said, a small smile on his face.

"Ok...2J. We can do this, right?" Jenna asked, her voice squeaky.

"Of course we can! We're the grandchildren of Kendall Knight and Logan Mithcell for crying out loud!" Kyle exclaimed.

They quickly got to 2J. Jenna smiled at her brother, gesturing for him to knock on the door.

With a reassuring smile back, Kyle took a deep breath, and knocked.

The siblings jumped when a loud CRASH was heard inside of the door.

A Latino man that was bigger than the two of them opened the door, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck reassuringly.

Kyle and Jenna both gave each other a smile, then Kyle opened his mouth...

(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)


	5. Meet the Family Once Again

_**A/N: This is a recap of the last chapter...even though it only uses the last part...Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kyle opened his mouth to the Latino who had opened the door.

"I'm Kyle Lucas Mitchell-Knight...and this is my sister Jenna...and we're...you're grandchildren." Kyle said, smiling.

"Um...Kendall...James...Logan! They're back!" The Latino, who the siblings knew was Carlos, exclaimed through the open door.

Kendall, James, and Logan came over to Carlos.

"Carlos...what's with all the...***gulp***...yelling?" Logan asked, his mouth open when he saw the siblings in the doorway.

Jenna kind of hid behind her brother slightly...and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"So...who are you two again?" James asked, sounding bored.

"JAMES!" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan reprimanded him.

"We're the son and daughter of Bailey Mitchell and Hannah Knight...do you know where they are?" Kyle asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry...they have a house of their own now...but...they should be here later today." Logan said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh..." Jenna trailed off...clutching her brother's hand with one hand...and her bunny with the other.

"I remember that bunny. We got it for Jenna on her..." Carlos started, when Logan elbowed him in the ribs.

Jenna couldn't help but giggle. "I'm Jenna...Grandpa Carlos." Jenna said, still giggling and squeezing Kyle's hand.

Kyle rolled his eyes, ruffling his sister's hair affectionately. Jenna glared at her brother, fixing her hair.

"Why don't you two come in instead of standing in the hallway?" Kendall asked, guiding them into the door.

Kyle walked in, Jenna trailing behind him. They walked into the living room, sitting down on the orange couch.

"Well...how old are you two again?" James asked, tilting his head.

"I'm eight...Jenna's only six." Kyle said, sighing slightly. Jenna elbowed him in the rib, giving him a warning look.

"You two have cousins...right?" James asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yup. Two of them. Hailey and Stephanie." Kyle said, smiling when Jenna started spinning around.

"What about _Savannah_?" Jenna sing-songed, a small smile on his face.

"Savannah? Who's Savannah?" Logan asked, a small, mysterious smile on his face.

"Jenna! I told you not to say anything about Savannah!" Kyle exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Better I tell them about Savannah then you tell them about..." Jenna trailed off, a blush tinting her cheeks as she clutched the necklace swinging around her neck.

"...about?" Carlos prompted, taking Logan's hand and giving it a quick squeeze before he released it.

Jenna smiled at them. Kyle's mouth opened wide. "You didn't know about them?" Jenna asked, tilting her head.

"No...wait...how did you? Oh, and about Cameron." Kyle said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"I've known for as long as I can remember." Jenna said, a small, innocent smile on her face.

"Who's Cameron?" Kendall asked, as if he had ased that question repeatedly.

Jenna blushed again, clutching the lock with knuckle-whitening force.

"Cameron's her boyfriend." Kyle sing-songed, a small smile on his face.

"He's not my boyfriend...and don't you dare tell them about..." Jenna warned her brother, blushing again.

"Oh, really? Then why did he kiss you goodbye before we left the orphanage...oops." Kyle said, his eyes widening.

"I am _so _going to kill you!" Jenna screamed, pouncing on her brother. James caught her before she did something to her brother that would include a broken nose and blood.

"So, Cameron's your boyfriend...and you two shared a kiss before you left?" Logan asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"So, when will we see our mothers?" Kyle asked, stifling a yawn.

"They should be here in three...two...one..." Logan counted down, when the door burst open with a lot of force.

Bailey and Hannah came walking into the room, causing Jenna and Kyle to jump up.

"Hey, Dad...hey, Papa...who are...?" Bailey asked, breaking off suddenly.

"Oh, my..." Hannah started, falling to the floor. That caused Bailey to emit a little squeak of surprise.

"You...two..." Bailey started, her eyes watering slightly.

"Hi, Mama!" Jenna exclaimed, jupming up and waving her hand in the air.

Bailey waved back, and Kyle grabbed her sister's arm.

Hannah's eyes snapped open. "I just had the weirdest dream ever. Kyle and Jenna were ba-..." She started.

Hannah stopped when she realized that what she dreamt ab out actually came true.

As soon as she saw the two kids...she passed out on the floor once again.

"Does she always do that?" Jenna asked, giggling nervously.

"No! Well...yes, actually." Bailey said, shrugging her shoulders.

A few minutes later, Hannah woke up again...and this time...she stayed awake.

"So, how did you guys exactly get here?" Hannah asked, sitting on the couch.

"We got adopted...by Brett Stetson...and then we jumped over a barbed wire fence...and then came here." Kyle explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait...Brett...?" Hannah started.

"...Stetson?" Bailey finished, even though she sounded a little panicked.

Hannah and Bailey shared a silent look...which made Kendall and Logan suspicious.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"NOTHING!" Hannah and Bailey exclaimed a little too quickly for people who were innocent.

"Mama..." Jenna started, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Jenna...its alright...come here." Kyle said, softly, holding out his hands for his little sister.

Jenna tilted her head at her parents, mumbling something under her breath.

"Jenna...what's wrong?" Hannah asked, a small, apologetic smile on he face.

"I was just saying that I didn't understand why I wanted to leave in the first place! You're hiding my real father from my mother!" Jenna exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jenna ran away, Kyle running after her.


End file.
